Inside OutOutside In
by Tangi
Summary: Yes, the classic, lets invade our favorite series.They have get back home, but one them them discovers that what she considers 'flaws' others find interesting make her feel worth wild, much different then her life in own world. Give this one a chance!


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Inuyasha; however, Jackie Jones Brown, Lena 'Foxy' Brown, and Clover "Coffy" Brown and any other character that isn't appearing in Inuyasha do belong to me.

**Drive by Mary Sue**

*********************************************

Ever had one of those days when, you just know its goanna be a bad day?

 Well that's just what the Brown sisters will wake up to in just about now…

" AHHHHHHH!" Jackie hit the ground with nice hard thud.

Jackie took a good look at her surroundings, realizing she was no longer in her posh bed room, in her nice apartment. That is in a city in America. But she is the country. Someplace she couldn't pin point, but she had the feeling that today was going to be a long- hard- weird day.  "Explain to me, why I just fell out of a tree," rubbing her behind. 

 Jackie was the oldest, and the tallest of her three sisters. The sisters where named after three infamous characters that the Famous Pam Gier played in her movies: Jackie, Foxy, and Coffy. Their parents were rather odd, and their dad insists that they take martial arts lessons; he was really into whole Bruce Lee thing and Blackxploation films.

Jackie got up from her little spot on the ground; it's a bit chilly since all she got on is her pj's. Foxy, was sitting on a large rock, her back turned away from her sister; staring out at bunch of trees, bored. Jackie joins her. 

 "So…" Jackie starts off. "…what's going on?"

"Are you sure we didn't adopt her?" Foxy said in dry tone.

The **_'her'_** she was referring to was none other then Coffy, the youngest, and the so called 'self-proclaimed genius'. At least that what's she tells people.

"I think our sister has finally gone too far…"

"Meaning?", Jackie asked not overly concern.

" Meaning, we're not Dallas anymore, or anywhere in our world/time/demission we came from…"

"Okay, what's going on?"

"We're in Japan, Jackie…" Foxy explain very casually

"Ah, Japan…so why did I fall out of a tree, again?" 

"Did I also mention, its Japan…like anime japan…"

"…anime?"

"Yeah… we're in some anime series…"

"Oh one those drive by Mary Sues…"

"Right…"

"So which series are we in…that take place in Japan?

"Feudal Japan…" Foxy corrected her.

"Oh, well that narrows it down to like…a lot…"

"What's our dear sister's FAVORITE series…"

"She has a lot of those"

"…that take's place in feudal Japan…"

"…what's that thing with the dogs and cats…Inuyahsio?"

"INUYASHA!" the sister in question yelled as she emerged from the bushes, with her ibook. "Morning, Jackie?" she smiled ever so innocently.

"Oh and fine morning to you sis…why did I fall out a tree this morning, and why are we in feudal Japan, in some anime series?" Jackie asked in more of detached curiosity.

"Well, I just wanted to get my Inuyasha fix…since my poor TiVo is out for repairs…and I'll miss the whole two weeks of it."

"Anyone tell, you should seriously consider getting you're head examine" Foxy piped in still staring out at nothing but trees, "or get some help for your addiction"

"Don't you want to know how I did it?" Coffy asked euthastically

"But of course…" Jackie answer mockingly

"Well, with this," holding out her little portal ibooka really small palm pilot…but a computer. Coffy smiled "…see, crossing this equation and plugging in the variable C…"

Jackie sighed out loud listening to her sister explain the complex reasoning of the 'how', a long and drawn out 'how' complete with big scientific words, that probably don't exists in the English language. 

"…and in conclusion, I tapped into this world… via the internet!"

"So how long are we gonna stay here, Coffy" Foxy finally showing more then a bored look.

Coffy smiled and laugh nervously, "…isn't this best thing ever?"

"How long until we go home?"

"I mean…this is…think of all the information we could collect…"

Jackie jumps down from the rock, placing her hands on Coffy's shoulder, smiling sweetly. "Sis, you don't know do you?"

"What!" Foxy screamed jumping off the rock too, "how long do we have to live like this?"

"Feh. Not too worry…we have two options…"Coffy answered confidently

"And what are our options?" Jackie asked.

"Well, we could either wait until she finishes the series, or we could collect the all the shards ourselves, and wish ourselves back home…"

"We could just by past all that and slip on our ruby slippers and click our heels too!" Foxey screamed.

"No seriously, Coffy, those are our only options?" Jackie asked now concerned about the situation. 

"Well, no, but the last option is completely just a theory, the chances of it working is not guaranteed." Coffy said a bit nervous under her sisters' glare. 

"And some pink pearl isn't too far fetched?" Foxy replied sarcastically resting her hands on her hips. "But anyway, what's the other option?"

"Well, I could ask Kagome if I could use her internet connection to figure out away home, but…"

"But? Whatda mean but?" Jackie asked, grabbing her sister by the shoulders

"Is that like a big But or a small but?" Foxy replied using her hands to illustrate the size of the 'buts'.

" a big but, Foxy, see, we don't have access to the well, and judging by the series, her world isn't exactly 'up to date' with our technology, I could make it work, but I can't go through the well…to get access…Kagome has to do it…we have a better chance of stealing that jewel to get back home"

"……"

"……"

"But not to worry, before I engage in this risky expedition…I took the liberty of preparing must needed basic supplies…" Coffy started tossing out three messenger bags at them. "You'll find just about all the nice 'luxuries' that'll get you through feudal Japan…"

Jackie and Foxy rummage through their bags. 

"You'll find that each you have your personal ipods-which I downloaded all your music, and all our usual stuff and I did a little upgrading."

"Upgrade?" they asked

"See, not only does this ipod function as entertainment, but it also, has games, and video screen so we can keep in touch…oh here, put these on." She gave them little earplugs.

"What are these for?" Foxy asked,

"These are the pure joy of wireless technology…people, put them in your ear, and leave them there…"

They proceeded to so, the ear plugs acted like little spiders with painful pinchers. Jackie and Foxy rubbed their ears. Coffy already put hers in.

"There, we are now connected…think of it as a two way radio…we can listen to our music and talk to each other…"

"Alright genius, since this is like your twisted version of a Mary sue, do we get be perfect in everything," Jackie replied sarcastically

"No, actually, we are NOT powerful enough fight off this series main villain, we're strong in our own ways, but I wouldn't go around picking fights, most likely you'll lose."

"So what can we do?" Foxy asked a little more worried then before. " Do we keep our skills"

"That depends a great deal on Rumiko Takahashi?"

"Who?" 

"She's the creator of this world…"

"I like read her explanation on how three African Americans are now running around in feudal Japan," Jackie stated oh so matter of fact.

"Well, why don't we take a look," Coffy smiled as she pulled out her Inuyasha companion guide book; "…characters…see here we are."

The girls gather around the book.

"Uhm, how come we're dress like that?" Jackie asked, "We look like jedi extras from Star Wars Episode 2."

"We're where in a battle, that we didn't win, taken as slaves, and then rescued by this Tiger youkai, lived at his castle in china. He built us a ship to sail back home, but that didn't work out either. So our ship got totaled in a storm, we're the sole survivors; and we got separated from one another and now we're roaming Japan trying to find our way back home..." Foxy reads with much interest.

"Ohm, yeah…that's like 'believable'," Jackie said flatly, rolling her eyes, "What else does it say?"

"That you swore a life debt to Sesshoumaru," Coffy added, 

"Sesshouma-who? Jackie asked.

"Sesshoumaru is a powerful dog youkai, and he is Inuyasha's half brother" Foxy read aloud.

"Dog? Did you just say he's a dog?" Jackie grabbing the book double checking the information. In big black letters in a nice neat paragraph were the words 'dog youkai'. Jackie closing the book sighed heavily and busted out in a mad laughter. "Perfect!"

Coffy and Foxy looking at their sister dance joyfully around in a circle. 

"She's taken this rather well." Foxy mutter

"Yeah, better then I thought she would"

"I knew it the moment I found myself falling out of a tree, that today was going to be a 'Special day'. My sister sucked us into some anime series, where we are quite possibly mary sues, I get to travel with an Great Dog Youkai, and maybe a romance might blossom between us, but see…there is a slight problem with the company I will be keeping during my stay here in this enchanted place…"

"And what is this slight problem" Coffy asked

"I'm allergic to dogs!!" Jackie screamed. Picture her going all insane anime style.

"Yeah, I guess that would put a damper on things" coffy replied, twiddling her fingers, "but you're not deathly allergic to dogs…right?" laughing nervously. Jackie was about to strangle her sister, when Foxy intervene. 

"Awwh, Jackie, it wouldn't be that terrible, wandering around with someone as good looking as him." Foxy sighed as she studied the picture of the Sesshoumaru. Looking back at her sister, "Even you could manage."

 "Why not," she smirked, " and on my way I'll meet Glenda the good witch, and she'll say that we could have went back home a long time ago,"

"That's not funny" Coffy narrowed her eyes.

Jackie crossed her arms, annoyed that she is now stuck in this world of a fanatic, who happens to be her sister, "I find it hard to believe we're related." Coffy didn't respond.

"Uhm, guys what's going here?" Foxy asked them abit worried. She was disappearing. Her sisters turning to her frantic cries. 

"Hey!" Jackie shouted. Reaching out to grab Foxy's hands, in a vain attempt to keep an unseen force from taking her sister away. It was too late.

 "Where she go?!" Jackie cried looking at the sky frantically, crying out for her sister.

Coffy lowered her head, "…that's another thing about this place, we are partially in control of our own actions, but the creator does have a say in our development."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, to a certain extent we can be ourselves, but we still have play within the means of our characters…"

"So…"

"..so if we go outside our characters limits, we risk ruining the story, thus possible cancellation, and we'll be trapped in this world forever."

 Jackie took a moment for all that to sink in before piping in cheerily "Don't forget all the horrible reviews for this spoof of a plot too."

"So my dear head strong sister…if Sesshoumaru tells you to jump, jump, understand"

"Wha!" Jackie face went pale, " that is SO not fair!!!!" she screamed.

"Now, I'm going to be traveling with Kagome,"

"Why do you get to go with them…"

"Well, as I recall I could get Kagome to access the internet, and the supplies to get us home…in the mean time we should all be doing our best to get that jewel completed."

"How are we gonna do that considering we're going be 'in character' …"

"Though we can't go beyond our character descriptions, we still have good amount of freedom… this where the fanfiction begins. Consider it a side plot within the main plot. We each have our own agendas. And that is to get back home."

"Ah, see…hey!" Jackie was beginning to disappear

"See you around sis, now we have to take our places…"

"Coffy, if we get out of this mess…" Jackie crossed her arms, angry at her little sister before she could shout her punishment she disappeared.

"Well, bye bye sis" ^^

**********************************


End file.
